


Little Lioness

by AkaShika



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Girls Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Originally Posted on Tumblr, They were room mates, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, oh my god they were room mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: “You think I should take what I want?”Pansy nodded.“And what if I want you?”“Then take me.”





	Little Lioness

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing femslash, please be gentle with me.

The problem with Pansy Parkinson, Ginny thought, Was that she knew just how attractive she was. She was used to men falling all over her in an attempt to buy her a drink, or dance with her. Ginny wanted her, but not enough to make a fool of herself. Instead, she waited for Pansy to return to her, or rather, them.

When she did finally return to the table, Ginny acted casually and let her rant about everyone who thought complimenting her tits or legs would get her into their bed.

“Anyway,” Pansy finally said. “I’m leaving now, Ginny, come with me, I don’t want any of these arseholes to think they have a chance.

Ginny rolled her eyes but picked her bag up from the seat next to her. “You’d tear them apart before they got through the front door anyway,” Ginny told her as Pansy linked their arms and led them out of the door of the pub.

“It’s not my fault they’re all ridiculous. If they can’t see that I’d rather go home with my wonderful flatmate, that’s their problem.

They walked the three streets from the pub to their flat and Ginny felt a little like she’d be waiting forever for the perfect time to spill her secret. She didn’t mind. She was used to evenings spent alone in her room after Pansy’d gone to sleep, just her, her fingers and the rubber cock she kept in the drawer. It was hard, but not as hard as having Pansy reject her and their friendship would be.

When they sat on their sofa in their sitting with a glass each of wine, dressed in pyjamas, Pansy let out a huge sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Ginny asked, putting her glass down on the coffee table and turning so he back rested against the arm of the sofa.

“Nothing,” Pansy said, swirling her wine around the glass. “I just never thought I’d find myself wondering if you, of all people, deserved to be a Gryffindor.”

Ginny blinked slowly, twice, before she felt her fire and indignation come to her. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” She asked furiously.

“You used to know exactly what you wanted and take it,” Pansy said as she leaned back, a smirk slowly making its way to her lips. “Where’s that courage gone, little Lion?”

“You think I should take what I want?”

Pansy nodded.

“And what if I want you?”

“Then take me.”

Ginny stared for a moment before she moved. With one hand on the back of the sofa and the other on the arm behind Pansy, she leaned in.

Taking a kiss from Pansy was easy, especially when she responded as if she’d been waiting for it for months. The tangle of tongues and fingers in her hair was heady and neither of them were exactly out of practice. Pansy’s hands slipped beneath the hem of her vest top, pulling it over her breasts and head before Ginny followed her lead. Another kiss led to Ginny lying on her back on the sofa and Pansy kissing her way down her throat. Slim fingers on her nipples and teeth brushing across the skin above her hammering pulse had Ginny letting out a small groan and then Pansy was kissing her again.

“Come to bed with me,” Pansy asked.

“Oh fuck yes.”

The wine was forgotten and when Pansy pushed Ginny down onto her sheets, she couldn’t help but think she belonged there.

Eager kisses and exploratory touches gave way to Pansy admiring the sleek form of Ginny  as she writhed beneath her and thrust her hips down onto Pansy’s fingers which gave way to Pansy screaming as Ginny showed her exactly what she’d learnt from the Holyhead Harpies when she was in Wales.

“Your tongue is magical,” Pansy told her as she kissed the taste of herself from Ginny’s mouth.

“I could do that all night,” Ginny said. “You’re brilliant.”

“I want to try it.”

Pansy knew what felt good to her and Ginny’s thighs quivering around her head let her know that it was appreciated, even if the woman herself was speechless.

After several orgasms each, and Ginny promising that she was always up for more, they kissed again, softer this time, not so desperately

“I could worship you all night,” Pansy said, even as she stifled a yawn. “Quite liked eating you out. Much better option than sucking a cock. Doesn’t —” another yawn, “ — Hurt my jaw as much.”

Ginny smiled into the crook of Pansy’s neck, her fingers dancing along her ribs. “I’d say the same,” she said. “But I don’t want to give you that much of an ego boost.”

Ginny had almost fallen asleep, part of her dreading waking up, when Pansy spoke again. “You know I’ve never had a one-night stand, Weasley,” Pansy said. “I’m not starting now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here.](https://akashikadoesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
